


【BG】爱上JO1(更新至02)

by Triangle0408



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangle0408/pseuds/Triangle0408
Summary: BG向！自带女主！炒勾文学！不吃不要进！！爽文/伪后宫向？自娱自乐产物。小学生文笔，人设崩塌注意和作者一起上遍JO1吧！！【第二章更新啦！】
Kudos: 12





	1. 与那城奖

**Author's Note:**

> 之前码字的手机一不小心就摔坏了！丢了好多文！  
> 但是我真的没有弃坑！！真的！！  
> 可能得过段时间再写了呜呜呜

坐上公交车，小松明海深吸了一口气。  
从今天起，她正式成为了偶像组合的经纪人。在吉本兴业作为助理努力工作了半年，跟着搞笑艺人闯遍天下的感觉，她已经慢慢习惯了。但，这一纸派遣书，或许会改变她的人生。  
她知道经纪人不是那么好做的，更何况这个偶像组合竟然有11个人。被送去新开的合作事务所LAPONE做经纪人，也不知是升职还是降职。  
“十一个人都要我来负责吗……”明海在心中怨起了生活的不公。还好，她只和JO1这个组合签了一年合同，组合又是刚刚起步，不会累到哪里去。  
下了车，明海打量了一下这座五层小楼——最上面写着 LaPone Entertainment，她翻出包里的新工作证，鼓起勇气走了进去。  
约定的见面地点是二层的会议室，这十一个人她也都有所了解，好在，大家都是同龄人。  
21岁的自己，真的有能力管好这个组合吗？  
坐电梯去二楼，发现已经有人在会议室了。透过玻璃能模糊的看出来，是JO1的队长与那城奖。  
明海推开门，突然和那个人四目相对。  
“您好。您就是小松明海小姐？”与那城奖站了起来，“我是JO1的队长与那城奖。”  
“啊……是。你好。”  
“接下来请多多关照JO1。”他鞠了个躬。  
“这是当然，我会努力的。”  
“那…我就直说了。”与那城奖突然抬起头，“怎样让您满意呢？”  
“诶？什么？”  
“我要怎么做才能让您满意呢？”  
“诶？”  
“今晚八点，请到这里来。”与那城奖递给明海一张纸条，“有些事情，不方便现在说。”  
“啊，好的。”  
明海嘴上答应了，但还是一头雾水。也许有什么组合的事情需要交代吧。但手机也可以用啊？  
刚这么想着，陆陆续续有其他人进来了。  
“请一定要来。”与那城奖说完这句话，坐回了刚刚的位置。  
明海点了点头，把纸条收了起来。  
成员来齐。  
“大家好，我叫小松明海。是JO1全员的经纪人。我们都是同龄人，叫我明海就可以了。”  
然后成员各自介绍自己、留下所有人的联系方式，明海说明了各方面事项后，今天的会面就算结束了。她找到自己的办公桌，可以给他们开始安排行程和工作了。刚出道的团，怎样提高知名度？和观众混脸熟？怎样增加曝光率？许多问题还待解决，总之先从广告拍起……  
忙着忙着，已经是下班时间。吃了些晚饭，就到了和与那城奖约定见面的时候。啊，见面的地方原来是一家酒店……  
为什么要约在酒店呢？来不及仔细想，明海敲响了与那城奖的房门。  
“来了。请进。”他开门。  
“打扰了。与那城怎么在这？”明海突然发现与那城奖只穿着浴袍。  
“我也只是这两天住这里。”  
“这样啊，嗯…环境不错。”她环顾四周。  
“所以和你做了的话，就会有新资源吗？”  
明海还没反应过来这句话的意思，猝不及防的被与那城奖压在了床上。  
“！没……我没有这么说…”与那城奖的力气很大，明海不知道该怎么办才好。  
“这里的社长说，只要服侍好经纪人，和经纪人处好关系，团里的资源也会变多的？不是吗？拜托了，明海小姐。我们做吧？”  
“我……我从来没听说过这样的事情……唔…”与那城奖突如其来的深吻，让明海的声音显得有点模糊了。  
“会很舒服的。”那个人的声音仿佛渐行渐远了起来。  
明海不知道该怎么办。虽然她也听说过类似事件，但从没想过会发生在自己这里。重点是…她好像已经无法拒绝身上这个男人了。与那城奖身上淡淡的男士香水味萦绕在她身旁，好像有种魔力，仿佛想让她就在今夜沉沦堕落下去。不知道该怎么办，只好闭上了眼睛。  
与那城奖解开了她的衣服，亲吻着身下的女人。或许是太紧张了，他感觉到她的心跳好像有些快。  
“别担心。”帮她脱掉衣服后，好像与那城奖自己也变得有些紧张了。他解开明海的内衣，轻轻的揉起了她的胸，还不忘在锁骨上留下一个小小的吻。听着断断续续压抑着的喘息，与那城奖感觉自己也有了些变化。  
“…已经…可以了。停下吧……？”明海握住了与那城奖的手，“就算我们不这样，我也会给你们安排很多资源的…请你相信我。”  
“今天不会放你走的。”与那城奖脱下浴袍扔到地上，结实的肌肉暴露在空气中。他褪下了明海的内裤，用手指抚摸着那个小小的敏感点，一些透明液体流了出来。看到这里，他又把手指塞进了洞里，明海感觉到有什么东西闯了进来，身体为之一颤，捂住嘴叫出了声。接着，他用手指在甬道里轻轻的抽插着，另一只手还不忘抚摸着她的胸，小小的酒店房间里回响着明海的声声娇喘。  
与那城奖已经忍不住了。转手，他在床头柜中拿出一个安全套撕开，套在挺立的欲望中。他看到身下的女人还是半捂着脸，就坐了起来抱起明海让她跪坐自己的身上。  
“害羞的话，可以不用看我。”  
两人的私处交会在一起，还好，与那城奖现在不会看到明海泛红的脸。  
“先适应一下…” 与那城奖找准位置插了进去。  
“嗯……！！”明海紧紧抱住他的后背，感受着被填满的身体，她整个人缠在与那城奖的身上，看起来十分色情。她喘着气扭动腰肢，想要换个位置，没想到这下让与那城奖在她身体里变得更大了…  
“可以吗？”他轻轻咬了一口明海的肩膀。  
“可以…”  
两个人抱在一起，与那城奖动起了腰，上上下下的抽插起来。床垫回弹使两个人的距离变的更深、更近。明海把头埋在他的肩上，大口呼吸着。女上位姿势真的能插到最深啊，她在与那城奖的身上摇摇晃晃，重心有些不稳，胡乱之下摸到了他的腹肌。常健身的人体力很好。现在的状况让她有些缺氧。抽插的速度越来越快，明海压抑着的喘息也逐渐无法忍受，只得叫出了声。  
现在，她全身都只想要感受更多的爱，感受着被人进入的快感。下方男人的呼吸声，自己的娇喘声，体液交欢发出的水声，全部刺激着她的神经。  
与那城奖揉着她的胸，亲吻着她的脸颊，努力照顾着她的情绪，发现自己也微微喘着气。一阵冲刺过后，甬道牢牢的将他吸住，一张一合的收缩着。果然，快到了。这时他抽出来，把明海按在床上又插了进去。突然被贯穿的感觉，接着深深浅浅的交合，外面的敏感点也被照顾着，与那城奖额头上细细的汗珠……  
一切，都是真的。  
“…啊……嗯…哈…太快了……已经要……”明海搂住与那城奖的脖子，感觉到他加快了速度，大脑被欲望控制住，一些不经思考的话吐了出来。  
“……嗯！…啊…嗯……啊…！！”  
甬道剧烈而不规则的收缩，身下的人发出的呻吟。与那城奖被这种突如其来的快感刺激着，激烈的抽插几下，顶到最里面射了出来。  
两个人抱在一起，享受着高潮带来的余韵。  
片刻后，与那城奖问：  
“还好吗？”  
明海回答：  
“…还好。”  
他笑了，轻啄两下明海的脸颊，从她身体里退了出来，开始清理现场，给安全套打了结扔掉，又帮明海擦了擦身体，起身去冲了个澡。  
回来发现，床上的人已经睡熟了。  
“辛苦了。”与那城奖揉了揉明海的头发。

第二天早晨，小松明海睁开眼睛，突然发现身边躺着与那城奖。她突然回想起昨晚的事情，捂住嘴看到他还在睡觉没有叫出声。  
？！！  
昨天？！！一时鬼迷心窍就！  
明海小心翼翼的掀开被子，发现衣服还穿着。但是不会错，昨天他们确实发生了关系。  
打开手机，还好才六点半，可以回家换个衣服。  
床上的人翻了个身，坐了起来。  
“早上好。”  
“啊，与那城…醒了？”  
“昨天答应我的事，可以做到吗？”  
“当…当然。”  
“如果不同意，我不介意现在再来一次。”  
“啊不不不不不不用了！！！与那城做好自己就好了，其其其他的我会看着办的，嗯！那我就先走了！……过几天事务所见！”  
打开门锁，背后传来好听的声音。  
“ 昨天的回忆，还算美好吗？”  
“…嗯。”她低头，说完这话便消失在门后。  
就这么走了。与那城奖心想。  
和经纪人用这种方式处好关系这回事，他也只是听事务所的高层这样说过。不想了，就算为组合做些贡献吧。  
搭上清晨的第一班公交车，小松明海回到了家，开始刷牙，洗脸，换衣服化妆。看看时间，还够还够。简单吃了些早饭后，作为经纪人的第二天，马上就要来了。  
不过，她不会想到的是，昨天的事情，只是个开始。


	2. 川尻莲

新工作虽然还需要适应，但也不算太忙，几天下来倒也习惯了。之前在吉本兴业跟着艺人到处跑，有时候一整天还能走遍东京所有的电视台。在这里，却能闲下来整个上午，看十一个帅哥练舞。  
眼下已经被还未发售的新单曲洗脑，她用平板打开邮箱确认了一下有没有新的商业合作，果不其然，两封标红的邮件让她有点紧张。  
啊…不错的广告啊！第二个是…几大合作商晚宴的邀请函？需要带一个异性同伴？在团里随便扯一个去就好了！让他们和合作商见面也是好的，嗯！  
明海之所以烦成这样，是因为她并没有什么异性同伴。之前只想着积累工作经验，并没有拓展太多人脉。又想到这种场合带艺人去会不会不合适，她焦急的揉了揉头发。  
排练室里，十一个男孩正在练习舞蹈。川尻莲忽然出了出神，看到他家的经纪人紧皱眉头，两只手抓着头发，不知道是不是在努力想着一件很难的事情。这时，明海抬起头来，两人眼神交汇，她的眼睛立刻亮了起来，正直的和川尻莲指了指门外。  
“我吗？”川尻莲的嘴一张一合，对面的人点了点头出了门，他便打了个招呼跟着出去了。  
“看你很苦恼的样子？有什么事可以告诉我。”  
“其实下周六晚上有几家合作商联合开的宴会……”她拿出平板。  
“我去。请让我去吧！”川尻莲不假思索的答应了。  
“太好了…”明海叹了口气，“如果你不同意的话我都不知道该怎么办了。”  
“你也可以问一下奖？”  
明海突然想起来三天前和与那城奖一夜激情，吓了一跳：“啊啊啊那是因为…他那天有事。”  
“这样啊。但我可以和你一起去。”  
“那…下周六晚上见。”

转眼赴约的日子到了，明海换上深蓝色礼服，戴上细长还带有星星的耳线，把自己最贵的手链拿了出来。第一次作为偶像组合经纪人的身份出现在各大合作公司的宴会上，有必要好好表现；毕竟家里还有十一个嗷嗷待哺的“小绵羊”。但愿今天能顺利的带着川尻莲多混混脸熟。  
晚上六点十分，明海急匆匆的跑向酒店。和川尻莲约定的时间已经晚了十分钟，这时候下班回家的人很多，打的车堵在会场不远处，下来走可能还快些。穿着高跟鞋跑不快，明海只好发短信给他。  
六点十六分，她终于赶到会场。在宴会房间的门外，穿着黑色西装的背影出现在她面前，她不由得加快了脚步。  
川尻莲听到声音便回头，熟悉的面孔向他走来。不，平时看惯了穿白衬衫的她，现在却显得有些陌生了。一直散着的头发今天松松的盘了起来，露出洁白的脖颈；长长的耳线修饰了她的脸型，显得更加标致；深蓝色的礼服纱一样层层叠叠，里面仿佛有点点星光。  
“你今天…很漂亮。”  
“领带要系好。”明海伸出手整理了一下他深蓝色的领带，“你今天也很帅啊。”  
川尻莲看到她的耳朵红了些，不由得悄悄笑了起来，领带和她的裙子颜色相同，似乎也是只是老天送了运气让他高兴一下。  
“走吧。”  
“嗯。”  
会场里，商业精英们交谈着，也有演员，偶像，不过更多的是一些导演、综艺节目的制片人。  
明海虽然说着没什么人脉，但在娱乐圈也不算是一个人都不认识吧，她马上发现了以前一起合作过的节目导演。  
“啊，那个人我认识。去打个招呼吧？”两个人拿了酒，向前走去，“我忘记问了…你能喝酒吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“好的。”  
两个人向前走去。  
“青山导演，好久不见了！”  
“噢，是小松小姐。今天带了男朋友来吗？”  
“不是的，我只是他经纪人。”  
“您好。”川尻莲说，“我是JO1的成员川尻莲。”  
“偶像吗？以后有空来上节目吧？”  
“请一定让我们组合参加。”  
几句寒暄过后，两人有说有笑。很快，明海的酒杯已经空了。  
青山导演又遇见了别人先走一步，周围只剩下他们两个人。  
“其实不用喝那么多酒的。因为这些人不会因为你的酒量好才和你合作。”刚说完这个，有人来和明海打招呼，她马上又拿了一杯酒。  
随后喝了一轮又一轮…会场里的人陆陆续续的变少了，夜幕已经降临，告示宴会快要结束。明海心满意足的…靠在了墙上。  
到底不能喝酒的是谁啊。不用喝太多这种话是谁说的啊。川尻莲心想。  
他想扶一下身旁那位，却被她推开：“不要扶我！如果拍到绯闻了怎么办？！”  
“那可以自己走吗？”  
“可以，可以。嗯，没问题…”明海揉了揉眼睛。  
“回去吧？”  
其实川尻莲也喝了不少酒，只不过想要保持理智，他觉得放明海一个人回去可能会有危险。他叫了一辆出租车，打算先送她回家。  
两个人坐进车里，他刚要问明海的家在哪，发现她已经靠在自己的怀里睡着了，无论怎么拍都醒不过来。好吧，只好先去他家了。  
川尻莲在东京租的房子很小，但是多一个人也没什么关系。他抱着明海到床上去，打算等她睡醒后送她回家。  
单纯如莲，并没有想过如果她直接睡到天亮了怎么办。哦，那自己就去沙发睡一晚。  
不过，以上这些只是川尻莲的幻想。现实是明海紧紧搂着他，不让他走。  
“陪我待一会…”身边人嘴里呢喃。她知道自己现在不太清醒，不过，完全被酒精占领的大脑不用知道什么叫清醒。  
鬼使神差的，川尻莲回应了一声嗯。  
没什么必要为自己的内心辩解。  
明海搂住川尻莲的腰，整个人躺在他怀里，腿不安分的动了动，她发现她好像碰到了什么有些硬的东西，又故意用膝盖摩擦，果然，那个东西仿佛又坚硬了几分。  
川尻莲努力的让自己的眼睛不要看明海的波涛汹涌。虽然它就在眼前。低胸装非常不适合现在这个场景，他闭上眼睛，下体突然被陌生物体摩擦，不争气的直了起来。  
“需要帮你吗？”  
不需要。真的不需要。  
川尻莲反手压住了明海的胳膊坐在她身上，凝视着身下的人。他从她的眼神中看到了些什么，好像懂了，又好像没有。  
忽然，一只手勾住了他的脖子，绵长的吻袭来，感情逐渐升温，不知吻了多久，不知是谁先伸出了舌头，热情里带着些许暧昧。  
川尻莲脱掉外衣随手扔在了地上，解开皮带和裤子，掀开明海的裙子，拉掉她的内裤，透明的液体不断的流了下来。  
看来不需要做什么准备工作了。无论是她还是自己，都做足了充分的准备。  
他扶起明海的腰，直接推了进去。  
甬道里炙热而湿润，川尻莲突然控制不住自己，快速抽插起来。明海的身体渴望已久突然被充满，一声娇喘又使人想要深入几分。  
川尻莲努力的动着，明海好像还觉得不够，自己  
也动了起来。一深一浅，一呼一应，眼下她欲拒还迎的身体，最能让人感到兴奋。  
“啊…啊……哈嗯……！”  
“嗯…啊…嗯！！…那里……！”  
想说的话变得支离破碎。  
唯一想做的一件事情，就是做爱。  
川尻莲把明海的腿搭在自己的肩上，插到最深处，明海发出了快乐的喘息。来来回回，深深浅浅，只有这样，才能忘掉所有的悲伤。  
川尻莲好像快到了，但他还不想这么快投降，加快了抽插的速度，直到明海突然收缩了身体，第一次被夹紧的快感让他全部射了出来。  
下体慢慢的疲软了下来，精液还在不断流着，川尻莲大口的呼吸着。突然他清醒过来，快速回忆两个人刚刚都做了什么，只好看向他身下的人。  
良久。  
“那个...总之，今晚先在我家住下来吧？”川尻莲看了看床头的时钟，“已经…没有末班车了。”  
“那就…”她的酒也醒了大半，正在努力的接受现实。没错，她又和自己的艺人发生关系了。

第二天早晨，明海在梦里闻到了甜甜的吐司味。如果要是有人能帮我做早饭该多好…然后她睁开眼睛，又听到噼里啪啦的油声，确认自己没有在做梦。陌生的窗户，陌生的天花板，还有陌生的……  
不，这个不陌生。  
川尻莲在厨房做早饭。  
他熟练的盛出两个煎好的鸡蛋，拿出热好的面包，又倒了两杯果汁。  
“那个，要不先吃些东西吧。昨天晚上你几乎没有吃饭。”他端起盘子放到了桌上。  
“……好。”明海看看自己身上的白色衬衫，也许是川尻莲帮他穿上的。  
“嘛……不管是昨天还是今天，很多事都谢谢你了。”她坐下。  
“啊，没关系的。”  
说完这句话，屋子里突然陷入了沉默，只听得见盘子和叉子碰撞的声音。


End file.
